The Wolf's Flower
by Insanelicious
Summary: Petunia Dursley left her husband to raise her son and nephew alone, and she wasn't expecting to find love any time soon. Remus Lupin had many regrets in his life, not being there for Harry Potter, the last living member of his pack, being one of the biggest. Now he's decided to find him and make amends. He didn't expect the first door he knocked on to be the right one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Obligatory disclaimer that I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This is a Remus/Petunia fic set long before Remus even meets Tonks. I have nothing against her character but she will probably not show up in this fic.**

 **I haven't written seriously for years, so I'm really rusty, but I got this idea and I just couldn't get it out of my head. This is also the first proper fanfiction I've written, so please bear with me here.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story will contain some swearing, mention of sexual assault and a whole lot of fluff. And probably some Dumbledork-bashing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin shivered as he made his way through the snowy woods from where he had apparated. The charms on his muggle coat and boots were barely enough to keep him warm and dry in the deep snow, and he longed for a warm fire and cup of hot chocolate to warm his worn bones. As he made it out of the clearing he spotted his designation down the hill taking a deep relieved breath, that soon turned sour.

The charming cottage at the bottom of the hill that had previously belonged to him mother's family had been empty for years. While he knew his parents had considered selling it Remus had hoped it would be empty. He really needed a place where he could hide out while he recovered from last night's full moon. Perhaps recover the box of keepsakes he'd hid under a loose plank in one of the bedrooms before he left on his mission from Albus. However the thin column of smoke emerging from the chimney and the small car parked in the driveway quickly dashed his hopes.

He sighed as he weighed his options, he didn't want anyone to know he was back in England yet. He'd left the country soon after the funeral, Sirius' betrayal and the death of his closest friends had been just too much for him. Dumbledore promised him that Harry was safe, which had been enough for him at the time. But he couldn't fight the instincts of his wolf, and now every part of him urged to find the last living member of his pack. His little cub. Harry.

But first he needed to go down to the cottage. Harry would be six years now, and the box he'd stashed away contained several things he wished to give to him. Like photos he'd kept from school and a few things he'd salvaged from the remains of the house in Godric's Hollow. Finding his Gryffindor Courage, he started his descent down the hill.

He could hear children playing in the distance as he closed in on the hut, and the enticing scent of cookies tickled his nose in a way few things besides chocolate did. The irritation he had felt earlier was washed away. It was, on second thought, nice to see the cottage he spent so many childhood summers in once again having life. He could tell it had gotten a new coat of paint and looked more well-kept that ever. He hesitated, briefly, before knocking on the door.

* * *

Petunia Dursley, had been furious when she'd found an abandoned child on her doorstep early in the morning. Her fury was the only thing that kept her from breaking down when reading the letter and learning that her younger sister had been murdered. She swore to care for the child as her own, her beloved Dudley being only amonth older than his cousin.

She wasn't surprised when Vernon insisted he get rid of the "freak", he hated everything that didn't fit inside his narrow idea of what was "normal". For once in her marriage, she stood up to him, Harry was staying or she would leave with Dudley. She figured he'd come around eventually, but when she returned from a doctor's appointment with Dudley a few months later, she found Harry locked in the cupboard under the stairs. The toddler had cried himself hoarse and clung to her like he was scared she would disappear.

When Vernon eventually returned, he'd just puffed his chest, told her that she couldn't expect him to bring the kid with her to an important business meeting(he'd gone to an all-you-can-eat buffet with a coworker). He also told her that the kid had been just fine the last times he did it, and that they should just make the cupboard his permanent room. After all, a freak like it didn't deserve to be treated like a human.

She packed their bags the following morning, and left with her children while he was at work. She got a divorce soon after, when Vernon was arrested after trying to drag her and Dudley out of the motel where she was staying with the kids. They had several witnesses that saw him hit her when she resisted. When the police arrived, Vernon had resisted arrest which was added to his growing list of charges. She testified in his court case, and never saw him again.

She used the divorce settlement to purchase a small cottage with two bedrooms, it had been on the market for awhile and the owners didn't mind selling it for less than the original asking price. A little bit of tender love and care, and the family finally had a place to call their own. Harry, free from the looming threat of his former uncle blossomed from a shy toddler to the playful and carefree child she wanted him and Dudley to be.

Now, 4 years later, everything was going well in the Evans household. She had a small greenhouse where she grew plants and herbs, even some rare ones that Lily had taught her to care for. They weren't much use outside of potions, but it was a nice way to remember her sister. In the nearby village she gained a reputation as the woman you called when you needed help with your plants. Her children were like brothers and she made just enough money to make ends meet through the sale of her plants and a few odd jobs here and there.

And if she felt a bit lonely, and missed the company of a man every once in awhile, who cared? She had enough on her hands. And she could hardly date a muggle, now that Harry showed more and more accidental magic. Not that many showed an interest in a single mother with two children.

Recently she'd picked up baking, trying several recipes to her children's delight. The newest batch was just out of the oven, and hot cocoa was on the stove. She was just about to call her kids inside for a quick snack, when there came a knock on the door.

* * *

Well then! That was chapter 1. It was a bit long, but gotta establish the setting. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting! I'll try to have it up tomorrow! :)

Hope you enjoyed it! If not, oh well. Everyone has a different taste, thanks for giving me a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Still don't own Harry Potter, but a girl can dream~**

 **Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting people to actually like this! I was so thrilled that people would follow and favorite this! I just had to write this chapter Asap! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Remus wasn't sure what he had expected when he knocked on the door, but the woman who opened the door certainly wasn't it. She was about as tall as he was, which in itself was impressive. The tight jeans and simple red turtleneck fit her body like a glove, hiding little to his appreciating eyes. Her build reminded him of some models he'd seen in magazines, slender but not bony. And her long hair was a warm blonde color with a red shine in the winter sun. She was also covered from head to toe in flour, and wore bright pink bunny slippers.

What struck him hardest, however, was the smell of cookies and her lily perfume. And that the longer he looked the more familiar she seemed.

"Um… Can I help you?" Her voice shook him out of his daze, and he realized that he'd been staring at her. Flustered, Remus took off his knit hat, hoping that his blush wasn't noticeable. "Yes! Erm, sorry, I…" Struggling to form sentences, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Whatever Gryffindor courage he'd summoned earlier had seemingly gone from him now.

Eyes firmly planted on the ground, he continued "Sorry to disturb you ma'am, my name's Remus Lupin. My mother used to own this cottage?" Chancing a glance up at her, and seeing her smile patiently and nod at him, made him feel braver. Remus straightened his back, and looked the stranger in her eyes. Her stunning green eyes that suddenly reminded him of Lily. "You see, a few years ago I hid a small box here, sort of a time capsule you could say. I've been travelling abroad for the past four years, and only recently learned that the cabin had been sold.." He paused, unsure of how to proceed.

The woman's face had gone from patient, to thinking, then a dawning realization seemed to hit her and she lit up with a brilliant smile. Remus felt his knees go a bit weak, and not only from the exhaustion from wading through the heavy snow. On the inside he could feel Moony almost wagging his tail at her expression and he quickly pushed the wolf back. He hadn't even felt his grip on the beast slipping.

* * *

Petunia had been uncertain when she first opened the door, they rarely got visitors out here, especially with all the snow. She always kept Dumbledore's warnings in the back of her mind, and she prayed that nothing had happened to her boys, they were supposed to be sledding on the hill behind the cottage.

That it was a total stranger was a surprise, few knew about the cottage and where it was. He was tall, dressed in a heavy coat made him look quite intimidating especially with the thin scars that lined his face. She could practically feel his eyes dancing over her. It wasn't uncomfortable, but she'd never really had a man look at her the way he did before, and she could swear his green eyes had flashed golden. She decided it must have been trick of light, people didn't just change eye colours at random.

Then he'd taken his hat off, she wasn't sure if the redness of his cheeks was from the cold or if he was blushing. The stranger was adorable, the way he stumbled with his words almost made her giggle like she used to do when she and Lily talked about boys. She immediately liked his hair, it reminded her of the cornfields outside Cokeworth, where they would escape to when their home became too suffocating. His name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She was trying really hard, and Petunia could feel the answer right on the tip of her tongue, then she heard him mention a box.

The box! She smiled brightly as she remembered. Last summer they'd found a small tin box, about the size of a lunchbox, hidden in the boy's bedroom. Harry was certain that it was a pirate treasure, quickly getting Dudley as excited as him. The two four-year olds were quite disappointed that they couldn't get the box open, and she had to promise them that she would take them on a proper treasure hunt the next day. The lid of the box had been decorated by the words ' _Property of Remus Lupin'_ in a neat script, however his name wasn't in any phone books, and the realtor she'd used couldn't give her any information about the former owners.

She'd spent many nights studying the neat handwriting, fingertips tracing every letter, wondering just who this mysterious Remus Lupin could be. Now the man himself stood in front of her and she couldn't have been more thrilled.

* * *

"Oh! You mean the box under the floor in the main bedroom! My boys found it last summer, please, come inside!" she stepped to the side and let him enter, closing the door behind him and offering to take his coat.

The sudden switch in mood caught Remus off guard, but he gladly entered the cottage. Grateful to escape the bloody snow. He took off his shoes and handed the woman his coat. He wondered what her name was, eyes lingering low on her back as she hung his coat on a hanger. Entering the living room, he took in the familiar atmosphere of the cottage. She hadn't changed much of the furniture, he supposed his mother must have sold the furniture with the cottage. Somehow it seemed more welcoming now than it did when he was younger. The smell of fresh cookies was still heavy in the air, now that he was indoors he could smell different herbs as well. He could also smell, oh Merlin, she had hot chocolate on the stove. Remus' heart nearly skipped a beat.

While Remus took in his surroundings, the woman had gone over to the bookshelf, and got a small box from it. She blew on it, likely to remove dust, before returning to him. "I think the lid is warped, we just couldn't get it to open. It really disappointed my boys, they thought they'd found a pirate's treasure." She handed him the box with a playful wink. Remus' heart surged, people rarely treated him nicely yet here was a complete stranger who had welcomed him into her home with open arms. He hoped whomever she was with treated her right, kindness like hers was rare. He was also glad that the ward he'd put on the box still kept it closed. He'd hate to obliviate the beauty, just because she'd seen a few moving photographs. Mostly because he found that he hated the thought of her forgetting him.

Accepting the box and returning her smile, Remus decided to take a chance. "I'd like to thank you, but I don't think I caught your name…?" She looked a bit taken aback, then she blushed madly. Moony found it delightful to see and Remus was surprised to find himself agreeing with the beast. He'd love to see her flushed like that underneath him, he wondered how far down under her shirt it went… Remus mentally slapped himself, and pushed Moony back again. She was obviously taken already, and even if she weren't she'd be way out of his league and never interested in someone like him.

The woman facepalmed, clearly exasperated. "Oh, where are my manners today?! I swear, I'm usually more polite than this!" She stretched the hand towards him in greeting, and Remus accepted it eagerly. She smiled another brilliant smile at him that went straight to his heart. "The name is Evans, Petunia Evans. Lovely meeting you, mister Lupin."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Mwahahaha! Had to throw in a small cliffhanger there. :D**

 **Pottersparky: Thanks for the review and the well wishes! I hope the chapter didn't let you down! :D**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the newest chapter, will try to have the next one ready soon. ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not JK Rowling, don't own Harry Potter etc etc**

 **This took me a bit longer to write, it feels like it was a bit of a mess, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

"I-I'm sorry, did you say Petunia Evans?" Remus couldn't believe his ears. Lily had told him a bit about her sister, but he'd never seen her picture. Now that he saw the woman, he could see the similarities. They had the same smile when they teased, and their noses were nearly identical. What really … him was the green in her eyes. The colour was eerily like Lily's… ' _And Harry's_ ' his mind added.

"You wouldn't happen to be the sister of Lily Evans?" He barely finished the sentence before she dropped his hand, spinning around and grabbing the iron poker that hung next to the fireplace. Remus was stunned by her speed, wondering what he'd done wrong to merit such a reaction, when she spoke.

"How do you know that name?!" Her tone was demanding and she held the rod in front of her like a sword. "Did that old bastard send you?! I told him, Harry is staying with me! He can't have him!" despair broke through her voice, and it cut Remus like a knife. Gone was the calm woman who'd teased him only a few seconds before and in her place stood a fierce mother, ready to defend her young at any cost.

Remus held his hands up in defeat, making sure he stood still, not wanting to anger her further. He kept his voice calm and even as he spoke. "Nobody sent me, I swear on my life, I did not know who was staying here. I truly came only for the box."

He saw her falter, and he decided to continue in the same tone. "I knew Lily from school, she was in my house and she was a very dear friend to me. She spoke of you a few times." He added the last part with a small smile, hoping for the best, hands still held high.

Petunias shoulders sankt, and she lowered the poker as she felt a bit calmer. "Did you really know Lily?" she sounded so fragile and Remus hated it. He felt a fierce need to protect her and Moony was snarling at him for causing her despair.

"Yes. She was in my year and we were both the top of our classes." Slowly lowering his hands, Remus met her gaze. "We were close friends and James Potter was like a brother to me, she might have mentioned us in her letters. Does the name 'The Marauders' ring a bell?" The sentence was ended with a mischievous smile, he had no doubt that Lily would have complained about them to her sister and if Petunia's baffled expression was anything to go by, he was right.

"You mean you were one of those lousy pranksters?!" Petunia was shocked and dropped the iron rod she'd held so defensively. Lily had complained about the group of pranksters almost as often as she complained about Potter's obsession. She knew that Potter had been the ringleader, but she'd never mentioned any of the others by name, only their many antics. Admittedly, she had liked reading about what the group got up to, Lily had always been the more serious and studious sister and knowing she was so frazzled by a few teen boys had been entertaining.

"Well, one of us might have been a bit of a dog, but I wouldn't call us lousy. I at least, have always had good hygiene!" ignoring the pain he felt at the thought of Sirius, he added a small wink, similar to her earlier one in an attempt to lighten the mood.

There was a moment of silence, before they both broke down, laughing at his terrible pun, and the tension in the room finally broke. Petunia shook her head, and sat down in one of the chairs next to the small coffee table, gesturing for him to sit down in another. Remus took hint and sat down, placing the tin box on the table next to him. He took a moment to gather himself before he broke the silence.

* * *

"I have to be honest with you. I was going to search for Harry after I'd retrieved the box. It has some pictures and keepsakes I'd like him to have. I'd also like to be a part of his life if you'd permit it, however, I have to ask.. What did you mean earlier? Who wants to take him away?" Moony was thrilled that she'd been willing to fight so fiercely to protect his cub, and Remus found himself agreeing with the sentiment. He'd found himself doing that a lot for the past 20 minutes, it was an odd feeling.

Petunia sighed and looked down at her bunny slippers, she'd tried to repress the memories, and digging them up again wasn't pleasant. She was exhausted after her previous outburst, but Remus had seemed to be honest, so she would be the same towards him.

"Dumbledore…" she began, trying to decide on how much to tell him. "He left Harry on my doorstep in the middle of the night in bloody November, with nothing but a letter to inform me that my sister and her husband was dead. He didn't even ring the bloody doorbell. Harry might have frozen to death if I hadn't been up to feed Dudley." Her knuckles were white as she clutched her fists in anger, her nails digging painfully into her skin.

"Vernon, my husband at the time, despised everything that didn't fit into his narrow world view. He demanded that I deliver Harry to an orphanage, he hated Lily and James and called Harry a freak. He agreed to let him stay only after I threatened to leave with Dudley. I hoped he'd warm up to Harry eventually, instead he grew verbally abusive and in the end it just got to be too much, so I left" Remus was at a loss for words, but she wasn't done yet.

"The old goat showed up after I left my ex-husband, demanding that I return to him, talking about how the boy needed a family, how it wasn't _proper_ ," she spit the word as if it was acid "for a woman to raise two children alone. When I refused, he threatened me that we would end up dead without the protections he had placed on the house . He even straight out told me that unless I returned to that wretched man, he would take Harry away from me and put him in a 'decent' home. So we ran."

She felt her anger growing at the thought of the man. He may have tried to seem all wise and grandfatherly, but she didn't buy the act. "He didn't care when I told him that my ex-husband had been abusive towards me and Harry. It seemed like he'd expected it, in fact, he seemed surprised that I was willing to protect Harry like I did. Whatever the old man is planning, I doubt he has Harrys best interest in mind."

Petunia winced in pain as she finished her story, her nails had pierced the skin of her palms. Remus smelled the blood instantly, and the wolf reared up, protectiveness flooding through him like a flood wave having already been triggered by her story. She got up and walked over to the kitchen sink, and hissed as the cold water hit her but she kept her hands under the cold stream, washing away the blood and soothing her pain.

* * *

Remus couldn't believe what she was saying as he let the information sink in. He'd always been grateful towards the headmaster for being allowed to attend Hogwarts, but if the things she said were true… He could feel that she wasn't lying, his werewolf senses being useful for once. He'd have to do some investigation later. But right now his priorities lay elsewhere. He got up from the chair and followed her into the small kitchen

He held a hand out to her, palm facing up "Petunia, may I have your hands for a moment?" the hesitation was clear, still feeling emotional, but she turned to him anyway and put her hand in his. Remus took his wand out, waving it over her palms and whispering the healing charm that he preferred.

The wounds closed and Petunia looked at her hands, then at him, eyes filled with awe. "H-how did you-" she began, then stopped and shook her head with a laugh. "Magic, right." Smiling at her, he slipped his wand back in its hidden holster. It was a relief that she smiled again, he realized that both him and the beast hated seeing her upset.

The protectiveness he'd felt earlier reared its head again, and Remus stepped closer to her and reached up brush a lock of hair away from her face. Her cheeks were pink, and it looked like she was going to say something but was struggling to find the words. Yet she wasn't pushing him away either, she met his warm gaze and gasped lightly as she saw the gold in his eyes.

Remus bent down about to catch her slightly parted lips in a kiss when the front door slammed open. They jumped apart at the sound, blushing fiercely now that the intimate moment was broken. He had been so focused on her that he hadn't heard the two children approach the house, and now they were standing in the door.

Petunia was the first to gather her wits and went over to her children, smiling brightly as she bent down to them, cheeks still a slight pink. "Dudley, Harry, we have a guest! Say hello." The smaller of the boys pulled off his hat, and Remus was greeted by a mop of wild black hair, two big green eyes and a wide smile that was missing two teeth.

* * *

 **Oh lord this chapter took forever to write xD**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the attention ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Transformers or Star Wars.**

 **This took a bit longer to write than expected, sorry! ^3^**

* * *

Chapter 4

Life was good for the Potter-Evans boys.

Harry James Potter and Dudley Evans had been sledding for almost 3 hours when they started to get hungry. The brothers knew their mother had been baking when they went outside, and they soon agreed that it was time to head back for a snack. Being pranksters at heart, they decided to give their mother a scare. They sneaked up to the cottage and peeked through the window. Their mother was standing in the kitchen with a strange man, who was waving a strange stick over her hand. Dudley thought it was weird, but Harry could feel a tingle in his fingertips from whatever he was doing, the same tingle he felt whenever strange things happened around him.

Then the man stepped closer to their mum, and it looked like he was going to kiss her(ew!). So the boys leapt to action and ran to the door, pushing it open with all their might, making it slam into the wall in the way they knew their mother didn't like.

Dudley just scowled at the man when he approached them, she was their mum! Harry, on the other hand, grinned at the stranger in all his toothless glory. He went up to the stranger while his mum helped Dudley out of his clothes.

"Ellu!" Harry stretched out his hand, they way he'd seen grown ups do. Remus smiled at the boy and crouched down to his level and shook his hand. "Hello Harry. It's been awhile." The boy took the chance now that they were at the same level and touched the mans face, poking the thin scars that ran across his features. "Wow! You got lotsa scars! I have one too!" Harry pushed his bangs up with his other hand, displaying his lightning bolt scar. Remus chuckled, "you sure do buddy" and ruffled the boy's hair.

Petunia, having finished helping Dudley, went over to their side and sat down on the floor next to the man and the boy. "Harry, this is Remus. He was a friend of your dad and your other mommy. They went to school together." Harry's big eyes got even wider. "You knew momma Lily?" The boy leaned closer, and whispered loudly to Remus " _Are you magic too?_ " Harry grinned as Remus nodded in reply, the look on the boys face was priceless and he suddenly felt regret that he hadn't been there for the boy before now.

Dudley stepped between his mother and the-stranger-who-almost-kissed-her "Mum, I'm hungry." He pouted and his mother cooed over him. "Oh Dudders, why didn't you say so? Come with mum to the kitchen and help her whip up something. Remus, maybe you could entertain Harry while I make us a quick bite?" She got up and headed to the kitchen, Dudley stuck his tongue out to Remus, before following him, leaving a slightly confused Remus and a laughing Harry behind.

* * *

"So…. What do you want to do, Harry?" the boy looked thoughtful for a moment, before he lit up again. "Do you wanna see my room?" he asked excitedly, grabbing Remus' hand. Remus suppressed a groan as he got up, joints still sore from his transformation and followed the boy who still held his hand.

Harry led Remus to the room he'd once hidden his box of keepsakes in, he'd have to show the boy its contents later. The room looked nothing like the one he remembered from his childhood. It was painted a cheerful sky blue, a bunkbed stood against one wall and the floor had a large carpet that looked like a small village with roads. The walls had several posters with football players and cartoon characters. An open toybox stood under the window and Harry ran over to it, pulling out several toys.

"These are my favorite! This one is a robot that can turn into a truck! His name is Optimus and he is so cool! And this is Luke Skywalker! He's a Jedi who fights bad guys with a lasersword and space magic! They call it the force, but I know it's magic because magic is real and can you PLEASE show me some magic?" Harry was panting for air when he finished talking, a toy clutched in each hand, looking at Remus with pleading eyes.

Remus sat down on the carpet across from Harry, and pulled out his wand. "Okay Harry, but you have to promise me NOT to tell anyone besides your mother and brother about this, okay?" his voice was serious and the boy nodded eagerly. Remus held up his wand and continued. "This is my wand, I got it before I went to Hogwarts, from a wandmaker named Ollivander. Do you know what Hogwarts is?"

"The school mom went to!" Harry had been focused on the wand, but now his eyes snapped up to meet Remus' eyes. "That's right Harry, I also went to Hogwarts, your mom and dad as well. All magical children in Britain do after their 11th birthday. If you wish, I can bring you a book that has everything about Hogwarts in it. But first, you wanted to see some real magic, right?" "Yes please!" Harry nearly yelled his answer, Remus winced a bit at the loudness of his voice, but laughed.

"Okay Harry, so this is a charm I learned in my first year at school. Charms were one of your mother's favorite subjects at school, it's also where you learn most of the spells we commonly use." Remus was in full tutoring mode, he'd loved helping the younger students at Hogwarts, and he'd always pictured himself as a teacher, before he became aware of how limited his options were due to his disease. However his passion for demonstrating and teaching spells hadn't faded a bit over the years. He pointed his wand at one of the toys on the floor. "Okay, so you swish-and-flick your wand, and the charm is _Wingardium Leviosa"_ The toy car floated up in the air as he spoke the words, and Harry squealed with happiness, clapping his hands.

* * *

When Petunia entered the room, several toys were floating around the room, a few toy cars were following the roads on the carpet and Remus was currently instructing Harry in how to transfigure one item into something else, the boy was giving him all his attention and they didn't even hear the door open behind them. The toy spider was rapidly turned into a colorful marble, a matchbox, a teacup and then a marble again, before Remus turned it into a snitch and let it fly up to join the other toys in the room.

Dudley burst into the room, his former animosity towards the man forgotten. "Wow! You did all if this?!" He carefully stepped onto the carpet, laughing as several of the cars had to swerve to avoid his feet.

The children's amazement was matched by Petunia's. Lily could never show her what she'd learned at school, to see it in person was incredible! She'd read the schoolbooks Lily had left behind, but she hadn't understood half of it. She felt a small pang of regret and envy, but pushed it away. There was no changing the past after all.

"I hope you're planning on helping them clean this up, there will be no food served unless the toys have been put away!" She put on her best 'strict mother' expression, hands placed on her hips. Remus grinned at her and flicked his wand, all of the toys moving back to their box in tidy lines. Petunia rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smile. "Okay kids, go wash your hands!"

The boys complained dramatically, but went to the bathroom to clean up. Remus stood and brushed off his pants. "I guess that's my cue to leave? I would hate to impose." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit awkward now that they were alone again, but she just smiled at him.

"And I hate to waste food, so you better stay. I made enough for all of us, and I reheated the hot chocolate, don't think I missed you eyeing it in the kitchen." She nudged him teasingly, cheeks light pink at the thought of what happened in the kitchen earlier. Remus was sure his face was red as well, and followed her into the kitchen where the kids waited for them.

* * *

Remus got to show off more of his skills, when he cleaned up after lunch with a few simple housekeeping charms. Living on his own, often in subpar conditions, had made him appreciate such spells, and he'd made sure to learn a collection of them. Petunia seemed to appreciate them too, he was sure that taking care of a house and two wild young boys had to take its toll, and Remus silently swore to help her as much as he could.

Now they were all gathered around the coffee table where the tin box lay waiting. The boys could barely contain themselves, shaking with suppressed glee at finally getting to see the treasures inside the box. Remus looked at Petunia for permission, he tapped the box when she nodded, casting a silent finite. The box expanded to almost twice it's size, and the lid popped open.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, thanks for all the responses! I honestly never thought this would get much attention at all!**

 **Just a bit more feelgood-fluff before we get to more serious things, and get to answer a few of the questions people have been asking!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don't own the franchise, I just write about it for fun**

 **I still can't believe the response I've been getting! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! ^3^**

* * *

Chapter 5

Petunia had to hold Harry back from jumping at the box when it opened. Remus reached inside it and gently started pulling out items. First a small pouch, then a photo album, followed by a framed picture. Soon the table was filled with various items, more than what one would expect to fit in the box. Said box had been abandoned at the floor to make room for more items.

Remus looked over the items, he was glad the preservation spell had kept everything in a proper state, he'd hate to have ruined any of the precious items. These were some of the last things left from James and Lily, besides Harry, who was the most precious of all.

Harry sat back in the couch between Dudley and Petunia, album in his lap. He gasped when he opened it. "Mum! Some of the pictures move, like in the telly!" He looked up at Remus, "Can dey hear me?" Harry was disappointed when he got a negative response, but was soon swallowed up by the pictures in front of him.

He recognized his mother immediately, his mum had showed him the pictures she had from their childhood. Here however she was moving and smiling at him. It was her in her school uniform, in what Remus told him was the Gryffindor common room, his parents and their friends. Through the album he got to see his other mother evolve into a beautiful mature woman.

Petunia fought to keep her tears back, seeing her sister like this was unbelieveable. The first tears came when they reached the wedding photo. Vernon had kept her from inviting her sister to their wedding, and had refused to let her attend her sister's ceremony. However, what made her cry wasn't the photo in itself, it was the wedding bouquet. It was made from petunias in several different colours, mixed with white lilies.

Dudley moved to his mother's side, and she was enveloped in a comforting hug from both of her boys. Remus picked up the framed photo and handed it over to Petunia, along with a folded hankie. It was a bigger version of the same wedding photo. "I think she would have wanted you to have this. I know she wanted you to be there, but understood why you couldn't." She hugged the picture of the smiling couple to her chest, giving Remus a grateful smile as she wiped her tears with his handkerchief.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar fashion. Remus would show Harry different things, like the promise rings shaped like a doe and a buck that his father had given Lily when they got together. He also had report cards from Hogwarts, a diary Lily had kept and several other small items that had survived the attack on them. The most precious, Petunia thought, was the baby blanket that her grandmother had made for Lily when she was little. She was certain it'd been lost. Dudley had a matching one that he got from her.

* * *

The boys were shepherded to bed after dinner. Remus had eaten with them again, and helped clean up afterwards. He wasn't sure when the last time he'd been this full was. Moony felt content, dozing in a lazy haze. It was something with the cabin that made both him and the wolf feel at peace. The only thing he could compare it to was when he'd been surrounded by his pack, and he found himself missing them. Even Sirius, whom he still had a hard time believing to be a murderer and a traitor.

Petunia made sure the boys were asleep, before closing the door and returning to the livingroom. It'd been awhile since they'd last gone to bed without a fight, but today had been tiring for all parts involved. Yet she felt closer to her sister than she'd done in years. Their estrangement had been forced, and they were still working on repairing the damage that had been done when she got news of the murder.

The guest in her livingroom had been an unexpected, but not unwelcome surprise. She hoped he'd stick around as he said he wanted to. Although, they needed to speak before coming to any arrangements. Remus was thinking the same thing as she sat down across from him.

* * *

Petunia fidgeted with her hands, trying to chose the right words. Remus was going through the same struggle. "...I need to know I can trust you not to tell anyone where we are, if you want to be a part of our lives. I can't risk that Dumbledore finds us. It took too much for us to find a place we felt safe."

"I understand that, but before I make any promises, could you perhaps tell me exactly what happened between you and Dumbledore?" seeing her sceptical look, Remus quickly added. "I just want to understand what happened. It just didn't sound like the man I knew."

She sighed. "I left my ex-husband after he'd left Harry alone, locked up in a cupboard under the stairs for several hours. I'd been at the doctor's office with Dudley. Vernon had a day off, and idiot that I was trusted him to look after Harry for a bit." she shook her head before continuing. "We ran to a motel just outside the town, early in the morning. We'd spent the night there and had just finished packing when the door was opened. The old goat, Dumbledore, he demanded that I return to Vernon, like I told you earlier. What I didn't tell you was..."

She had to take a breath, her hands were still shaking from the experience, even 3 years later. Remus had to suppress an angry growl, he wasn't sure who was angrier, him or Moony. They could smell her fear, and the urge to lash out at any threat was intense. Petunia was too caught up in the memories to notice his golden eyes and furious expression.

"When I refused to return to Vernon, he was furious. When not even his threats to take Harry away changed my mind.. Up until that point he'd still managed to keep a grandfatherly look. It was as if a different person stood in front of me, suddenly he had his wand pointed at me. He said that if I didn't comply, then he'd just have to make sure I obeyed, and that I'd raise Harry the way he needed to be. He forced me to meet his eyes, I couldn't move. I could _feel_ him, digging around in my head, looking for my feelings for Harry and Lily, any happy memories I had."

Petunia wrapped her arms around herself in a protective hug. "I.. I think Harry understood there was something wrong. He started crying, and suddenly there was a blast of light from him. Dumbledore was blasted across the room and whatever hold he had on me was broken. I didn't waste a second, just grabbed the kids and my purse and ran." she smiled a little. "It's the only time I can remember having felt grateful for seeing Vernon. The old fool must have told him where we were."

Her laugh at it was forced, Remus found himself missing her true laugh. "He made such a fuss that several people staying at the motel were drawn to us. There were too many people for him to safely use magic. Then Vernon got arrested after he hit me and the police helped me hide away. We moved around for a few months until the divorce was settled and we found this place. The realtor was very helpful, everything is registered under a false name, very few know where to find us. I'd like to keep it that way."

Remus stood suddenly, grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Petunia was too startled to react, and wasn't sure what to do when he spoke. "I am so sorry. I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you and the boys safe. I wasn't there to protect James and Lily, I will not make that mistake again." Realizing what he was doing, Remus released her and took a quick step back. "That is, if you think you can trust me enough to let me."

Petunia smiled at him and closed the distance he'd put between them. She put her arms around him in a friendly hug. "I'd like that very much, Remus." He smiled back at her and returned the gesture.

Their embrace was nearly identical to the one the couple in the wedding picture shared. The happy couple looking out into the livingroom from their new place on the mantle above the fireplace.

* * *

 **Whooh, starting to get somewhere now!**

 **I wasn't intending to make Dumbledore so, well, dark, in the beginning. But the more I wrote the more it made sense. After all, everything is for the greater good.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Harry Potter, I love it, but I don't own it.**

 **Thanks for all the feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Remus was reveling in the feeling of the soft mattress underneath him. It had been a long time since he'd felt this comfortable. The alcove above the kitchen wasn't big, but it was dry, clean and warm. For the past few years he'd camped in several different places, but few of those were all three of those things. There was a reason why he'd practiced so many of those housekeeping charms.

He'd be eternally grateful that Petunia let him stay for the night. Searching for a place to stay during mid-winter and at night wouldn't have been pleasant at all, and he didn't want to be away from Harry now that Remus had found him.

Petunia.. she was an impressive woman to be sure. Not only did she leave an abusive marriage, but she also stood up to one of the most powerful wizards in recent history. Not only that, but she did a wonderful job raising the boys. Remus found that he really admired her and her courage. Lily obviously wasn't the only Gryffindor in the family.

Moony, the traitor, made sure to inform Remus exactly how much he admired her. She would be a perfect mate.

Remus sat up in bed. MATE?! Where the hell had that come from?!

Sure, she was beautiful, confident and brave. Yes, she was great at caring for his cub and her own. And of course Remus was attracted to her, he'd be a moron not to. But MATE?!

Moony obviously was around the bend. They had enough on their plate as it was, and he would not put her in danger in that way! Moony howled his disagreement, the woman he'd chosen wouldn't be so fragile that she couldn't handle the knowledge. And he would protect her, no matter what.

That, Remus agreed with, they would protect her. And the kids.

The hug had been very nice, almost too nice. He'd always craved physical affection, having been denied it much in his childhood, as his parents feared his condition. Going to Hogwarts and meeting his blood brothers had been a blessing for him.

Sirius had suffered from the same problem, as his parents hadn't been the caring sort, and was quite physical with everyone he got along with. Even as he drowned the impulse in willing women when he got older, he'd always been there when Remus needed it. James wasn't scared to show people he cared about them, and often joined in on the hugs. Out of the gang only Peter shied away from touch.

Sirius... Now that Remus thought about it, he only had Dumbledore's word that he was guilty, and he had, as always, trusted the man. However, Petunias story had him reconsidering a few things. She'd told the truth, nothing could trick his instincts at that. That was why he found himself reconsidering many things regarding the headmaster. Perhaps he should look into it.

He laid back in bed and closed his eyes, focusing on his breath. He could smell Petunia's scent on the borrowed quilt, and he pulled it closer to his nose, taking comfort from it.

* * *

Petunia lay in her bed, trying to sleep but unable to. Her mind was racing! Her heart too, for that matter.

It was hard to believe that Remus was lying right above her. When she'd learned that he didn't have a place to stay for the night she's demanded that he stay. They didn't have any spare rooms, but she had an extra mattress up in the alcove above the kitchen, and several quilts and pillows to spare.

She liked him, she really liked him. It wasn't hard, he was quite handsome, scars and all. The boys loved him. And she found herself trusting him. She hadn't trusted anyone for a while and it was comforting to know that she still had it in her.

They had chemistry too. She couldn't believe that they'd almost kissed in the kitchen! And the hugs. She hadn't wanted to let go of him at all. It was a bit terrifying, they hadn't known each other for even a day!

She'd have to find the box where she kept all the letters Lily had sent her, today's events had her missing her sister more than ever and she wanted to feel closer to the girl. Perhaps she'd get to know a bit more about the boy that the man sleeping in her home once had been.

Petunia rolled over in her bed and hugged one of her pillows tight. As she slipped deeper into sleep, she imagined that the pillow she held was instead the body of the man sleeping in the alcove above her room.

* * *

On the other side of the country, in a snowy castle, sat the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was almost pulling his long, white, hair out. Albus Dumbledore had hoped that the werewolf would have stayed out of the country for a longer time. He was sure to show up any day now, looking for Harry Potter, luckily the werewolf trusted him completely. Albus was certain he could distract and trick the fool.

The prophecy had been unexpected, before it, Albus had been plotting a way to take down Voldemort himself. The boy-who-lived had been a thorn in his side ever since. He'd arranged the 'safe' hiding place in Godric's Hollow, and planted the idea in Sirius that they should make Pettigrew the secret keeper. The headmaster knew the rat had been a spy all along, and had manipulated him to do what he wanted, slipping Riddle fake information, or in this case, real.

The plan had been to take the glory after Riddle's fall, but the fool just had to turn the boy into a Horcrux. Now he'd have to wait for him to return, in the meantime, the fame of the boy grew, quickly outshining that of the headmaster.

That was why he'd placed the boy with his muggle relatives. Harry would be out of reach of the magical world, and unaware of everything concerning himself. His intel (Snape) had told him of the falling out the sisters had had, and how they hated everything magical.

The plan had been to have the boy raised by them, a few compulsion charms making sure they treated the boy badly. Then, as the boy came of school age, he would show up as a savior for the boy. Tom Riddle had been willing to do anything to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts instead of returning to the muggle hellhole where he'd been raised. Albus was certain that Harry would have felt the same.

He would then take a role as the boy's mentor, and by the time the boy was of age, he's be a lamb ready for the slaughter. A willing and worthy sacrifice for the greater good. Dumbledore would take the glory as the one who prepared the boy for the fight and his name would be cemented in wizarding history for all of time.

But the muggle bitch had fought his spells, instead caring for the boy as he was her own. Albus had been on his way to modify and strengthen them, so that she would at least only feel apathy for the boy and instead focus all positive emotions on her trueborn son. But of course she couldn't even do the decent thing and stay with her husband. Trust a muggle to try to take the easy way out.

He'd easily tracked them down to a filthy muggle hotel, and he'd been so close to completing his quest. But then the cursed boy had attacked him and ruined everything again. His magical outburst had even stripped away all the tracking charms that had been on him and his family. The magical instruments on his shelves were now just useless decorations. Albus hoped it was still time, he could modify his plans. But first he'd need to find the Potter boy.

* * *

 **Tried to answer a few questions in this one, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Sorry for the lack of updates, but life happened ^^'''**

 **Still don't own Potter**

* * *

Chapter 7

Remus awoke to the wonderful smell of cooked bacon and fresh coffee after the best sleep he'd had in years. Even Moony felt relaxed, and unusual feeling. It was as if they were both perfectly at peace, besides their growling stomach. He pulled on a clean t-shirt over his pyjama pants, scooted over to the ladder and climbed down from the alcove.

Petunia stood in front of the stove, cup of coffee in hand. She turned around when she heard Remus come down and nearly choked on her drink. It wasn't fair how good he looked! Loose flannel pyjama pants hung low on his hips and he wore a tight white t-shirt. She turned back to her frying pan, hoping he hadn't seen her stare. She'd known the man for under a day, it wouldn't do to ogle him like that!

Little did she know that he had noticed her checking him out, in fact, Remus had enjoyed the knowledge very much. And even if he hadn't caught her, his nose still would have tipped him off. The faint trace of arousal was hard not to act on, luckily his hunger was stronger than his lust. Moony basked in her scent as they approached her, and they brushed past her, grabbing the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup.

Petunia's breath hitched as he brushed past her, barely touching. It was innocent and accidental and nearly drove her mad. She glanced at him as he leaned against the counter, cup of coffee in hand, and smiled at him.

Remus was the first to speak, as she finished making their breakfast. "So, the kids are still sleeping?" Petunia replied with a laugh. "Yes, I think all the excitement got them knocked out. I'm sure they'll be up soon. But I must admit, it's been nice having a quiet morning for once, usually they're up with the sun!"

They sat down at the small kitchen table together, and ate mostly in silence. Remus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. He was full, clean and well rested. "Petunia, I really must thank you for letting me stay the night, I hate to be a burden." She just waved it away "Don't mention it, I'm just sorry we didn't have a proper room for you to stay in. I know the alcove can be a bit cramped for an adult. I slept there myself when we painted the bedrooms."

"Believe me, that alcove is heaven compared to the shack I would've stayed in if you hadn't let me stay" He almost shivered at the thought of spending another night in the shrieking shack. He'd spent enough nights there in his youth, before James, Sirius and Peter had joined him during the full moons.

"A shack?!" Petunia was shocked, "Remus, if you don't have anywhere to stay, then I insist that you stay with us until you find a more permanent solution. We may not have known each other for long, but I will not have a friend of my family sleep in a _shack_ when I have room under my roof!" She hissed the word, as if it offended her.

A tension he didn't know he'd felt left his body, and Remus relaxed. To not have to worry about a roof over his head every night would be a welcome change. He gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, Petunia, I'd love to stay."

Petunia felt her stomach fill with butterflies, he wasn't hard to look at, and when he smiled... Well, she was glad she was sitting down or her knees would surely buckle under her. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Oh, I thought I'd head over to Diagon Alley, I need to stop by Gringotts." Remus almost started explaining that it was the wizarding bank as he wasn't sure how much she'd picked up through Lily. He'd gladly answer any questions she had, but he didn't want to insult her by assuming she didn't know things.

"Oh, I went there once with Lily just before her 6th year!"

"Oh, what did you do there? I know Lily usually did her school shopping alone or with… Snape." He bitterly thought back. The summer before 6th year, that would have been right after he'd called Lily a Mudblood. Her look also soured at the mention of Snape.

"Ugh, that git? He hated me for being so close to Lily. He thought they were meant to be just because they were both magical. We ended up faking a falling out just to get him off her case." She took another sip of her coffee, then grimaced at the taste of the now cold drink.

"Anyway. our parents had passed away that year. I was her legal guardian and had to accompany her to Gringotts to help her open an account." Petunia smiled "We did a magical lineage test while we were there. Apparently our family on our mother's side was descended from a squib from a magical family called the Parkinsons. They even said I was a squib, even though Dumbledore told me I was a muggle. Shows what the old fool knows!"

"Parkinson?! Petunia, that's one of the sacred twenty-eight! You'd be pretty much wizarding royalty if that's true!" She scoffed at his response. "Please, if they're the kind that throws someone out for not having enough magic to do the fancy wand-waving, then I don't want anything to do with them. I'm well aware of the prejudice of the wizarding world. I may not be a witch, but believe me, Lily told me everything."

He nodded in agreement. The Parkinsons may not have openly supported Voldemort, but it was well known that they were just as prejudiced as the Malfoys were, if not more.

* * *

Remus skulked away from the bank, the last of his savings in his pouch. He'd have to start his jobsearch sooner that he'd hoped. At least he'd found Harry, so he didn't have to burn his remaining funds on the search. Maybe Petunia would let him use her address on his job applications. It would be hard enough to find a job as a werewolf, homelessness wouldn't improve his chances. And she had been kind enough to let him stay indefinitely.

He passed Arthur Weasley on the way to the Leaky Cauldron, and they spoke briefly. Apparently one of the younger boys, Percy, had acquired a pet rat over the holidays, and he was headed out to find a cage for the creature. The young boy refused to be parted from the creature and Arthur wasn't one to separate a child from his familiar, no matter what Molly said.

He was glad he'd managed to keep from speaking about Harry. He didn't know how much Arthur knew, but the man had always been one of Dumbledore's most faithful followers. Now that he thought of it, their unwavering faith in Dumbledore was bordering on fanatic. Remus was glad Dumbledore never chose to mark the members of the order, or the similarities between Voldemort and Dumbledore would be just too much to handle.

And to imagine that he would have been just as happy, if not more, to lick the man's boots just a day prior.

* * *

He apperated home, _'to the cabin_ ' he mentally corrected himself. While it certainly felt like home, it didn't belong to him, he was just a guest and he'd have to remember that.

The boys were playing in their room, some kind of pretend game with their toys. He coughed to get their attention, "Hello boys, where's your mother?" the boys just blinked at him, then pointed to the back of the cabin. "Greenhouse, we're not 'llowed in, 's dangerous" Harry replied, before resuming his story.

Remus shook his head, he must have been more out of it yesterday than he thought. He hadn't even noticed a greenhouse then! He pulled his boots back on and went outside, walking around the house. Oh yes, there certainly was a greenhouse there! It wasn't big, the windows were foiled but he could see movement inside. He opened the door and stepped inside, quickly closing the door so he wouldn't disturb the plants too much.

Petunia was dancing between her plants to the music from the small cassette player. She hadn't heard the door open, so caught up in her daily routine in the greenhouse. Flowers were watered, weeds plucked and leaves tended.

Remus was in awe, the greenhouse was small, but he hadn't seen a variety in plants this great since his Herbology classes at Hogwarts. Petunia was dancing between the plants, in the light she reminded him of a faerie. It was impressive how she's managed a variety of flowers like this without any magical means. Some of the plants in the small garden was certainly good enough to be used in potions. In fact, most of the plants were common in some potions.

She even had some monkshood growing in a pot in a corner, the main ingredient of the wolfsbane potion that he hadn't had access to for years. When they were still alive, Lily would brew him the complex potion.

He coughed to catch her attention and she jumped out of her elegant movements, turning around and looking at him with wide eyes and a bright red face. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in!" Petunia pulled her gloves off and lay them on a small free space on a counter between several plants.

"I noticed. Didn't know you were a dancer" He hadn't expected her to be able to blush more, but it appeared that he'd have to get used to surprises around the woman. Her face was beet red, it looked like she'd taken a pepper-up potion. He wouldn't be surprised if steam started coming out of her ears with how red her face was. "I..Used to dance ballet when I was younger, enjoyed it quite a bit, although I wasn't good enough to do it professionally."

"I find that hard to believe, I'll admit that I don't know much about ballet, or any other dancing for that sake. All I have for experience is some abysmal ballroom classes before the yule ball at Hogwarts. But you looked like a fairy the way you moved." Remus moved up to her and put one hand carefully on her hip, and holding his other up for her to take. "But even with my abysmal dance lessons, may I have this dance?" He smiled hopefully at her, and was thrilled when she put her hand in his and her other on his shoulder.

"Only if you promise not to step on my feet." She laughed teasingly and stepped closer to him. "I'll try not to, I'd never do anything to hurt you." He promised sincerely.

Their dance was slow, and more just turning slowly to the music than an actual dance due to the lack of free space in the greenhouse but Petunia thought it was the nicest dance she'd ever had. And as promised, Remus didn't step on her toes even once.

* * *

 **I've always liked the theory that Muggleborn witches and wizards have magical/squib ancestry. I thought it'd be funny if Lily and Petunia were descendants of a Pureblood family who sent their squibs away.**

 **Then I got to thinking about Pureblood naming traditions, for example how the Black family have constellation names. And there is one pureblood witch with a flower name…**

 **Imagine how canon-Harry would react if he'd found out that he was related to Pansy Parkinson! x'D**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will try to have the next one up sooner!**

 **I'm having a minor surgical procedure on Tuesday, so I'll have a few sickdays to spend writing! ^3^**


End file.
